juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Juventusu Turyn
Juventus Turyn jest włoskim klubem piłkarskim mającym swoją siedzibę w Turynie. Jego historia obejmuje ponad 110 lat. Klub został założony w 1897 roku, stał się najbardziej utytułowanym klubem we Włoszech i jednym z najbardziej utytułowanych w Europie. Historia Pierwsze lata thumb|left|Eugenio Canfari - pierwszy prezes Juventusu Turyn W 1896 roku, uczniowie z gimnazujum Massimo D'Azeglio w Turynie, po szkole poświęcali swój wolny czas grając w piłkę nożną. Klub został założony 1 listopada 1897 przez grupę uczniów z gimnazjum Massimo D'Azeglio w Turynie. Uczniowie zakładający klub byli w wieku do 14 do 17 lat, http://www.magicajuventus.com/Storia_Juventus.html History of Juventus gdy wpadł im do głów pomysł utworzenia klubu. Działo się to na ławce w parku Corso Re Umberto. Z początku istnienia klubu zachowało się bardzo niewiele dokumentów, włoskie gazety nie poświęcały miejsca temu wydarzeniu. Jeden z założycieli klubu Enrico Canfari napisał w 1914 roku dokument opisujący założenie klubu. Na początku założyciele nie mogli wybrać nazwy dla nowo powstałego klubu. Propozycji było kilka: Societa` Via Fori, Societa` Sportiva Massimo D' Azeglio i Sport Club Juventus, wybrano ostatnią propozycję na drodze głosowania. http://www.magicajuventus.com/Storia_Juventus.html History of Juventus. Do założenia klubu przyczynili się:http://spazioinwind.libero.it/solegemello/juve.html La Vecchia Signora...In Bianconero thumb|left|Pierwsza siedziba Juve - sklep z rowerami przy ulicy Re Umberto 42 thumb|Drużyna Juventusu w 1898 roku Pierwszy w historii prezesem został Eugenio Canfari (brat Enrico), klub grał wówczas na stadionie Piazza d'Armi. W 1898 roku do klubu przyłączali się kolejni młodzi piłkarze. W tym samym roku rozpoczęły się pierwsze w historii rozgrywki o mistrzostwo Włoch. Juventus nie brał w nich udziału. W pierwszych latach istnienia klubu piłkarze Juve rozgrywali swoje mecze w parkach m.in. w Parco del Valentino i Parco Cittadella. Od 1898 roku Juventus przeniósł się na Piazza d'Armi. Przed przystąpieniem do mistrzostw Włoch grał sparingi z Alessandria, Inter Mediolanem. 1900—1909 right|250px|thumb|Drużyna w 1903 roku Juventus zadebiutował w mistrzostwach Włoch 11 marca 1900 w meczu przeciwko FCB Torinese. W tym samym roku piłkarze Starej Damy zdobyli swoje pierwsze trofeum — Puchar Ministra Spraw Wewnętrznych. Kolejne mistrzostwa Włoch Juventus rozpoczął od mocnego uderzenia — wygrał u siebie z Gimnastica Torino 5-0. W meczu półfinałowym, niestety przegrał 3-2 z AC Milanem i pożegnał się z rozgrywkami. W 1902 roku prezydentem klubu był Carlo Favale. Sprowadził on do klubu kilku dobrych piłkarzy. W tym samym roku piłkarze Starej Samy doszli do finału mistrzostw Włoch. W drodze do finału pokonali m.in AC Milan, zespół, który pokonał drużynę Juve w półfinale mistrzostw Włoch w poprzednim sezonie. W finale lepszą drużyną okazała się jednak Genoa CFC, która pokonała Juventus 3-0. Jesienią 1902 roku Juventus przystąpił do rozgrywek Pucharu Turynu. W półfinale Juve rozbiło Audache 6-0. 2 listopada 1902 roku w finale Juventus pokonał Inter Mediolan, i zdobył Puchar Miasta Turynu. W 1903 roku Juventus poprosił jednego ze członków zespołu, Anglika Johna Savage'a, aby sprowadził nowe stroje. John Savage znał w Anglii przyjaciela, który był kibicem Notts County, więc wysłał do Turynu czarno-białe stroje (stroje Notts County). Tak nastąpiła zmiana strojów z różowych na czarno-białe. Stroje czarno-białe oznaczały: prostotę, surowość, agresywność i przede wszystkim siłę. W tym samym roku Juventus przeniósł swoją siedzibę na ulicę Via Pastrengo. W 1904 roku Juventus wynajął stadion Velodromo Umberto I. W tym samym roku do klubu przyszedł pierwszy obcokrajowiec Walter J. Streule ze Swajcarii. Juve zakończyło mistrzostwa Włoch na drugim miejscu, przegrywając w finale z Genuą CFC 1-0. thumb|Juventus Turyn w sezonie 1905. Na zdjęciu stoją do lewej: Armano I, Durante, Mazzia, Walty, Goccione, Diment, Barberis, Varetti, Forlano, Squair e Donna W 1905 roku prezydentem klubu został Alfred Dick (właściciel fabryki włókienniczej). Alfred Dick wzmocnił zespół, sprowadził do klubu Szkota Jack'a Dimenta, Anglika James'a Squair'a i Szwajcara Paula Arnolda Walty'ego. W tym samym roku klub zmienił siedzibę - przeniósł się na ulicę Via Donati, 1. W sezonie 1905 zmieniła się formuła mistrzostw Włoch. Mistrzostwa zostały podzielone na eliminację i rundę finałową. Drużyny zostały podzielone na trzy grupy: Piemont, Lombardia i Liguria. W rundzie finałowej walczyli zwycięzcy każdej z tych grup. W eliminacjach Juventus pokonał w obu meczach FC Torinese 3-0. W rundzie finałowej odniósł dwa remisy i dwa zwycięstwa. To wystarczyło. Juventus zdobył po raz pierwszy w historii klubu scudetto. Sezon 1906 Juventus rozpoczął zwycięstwem w Pucharze Luigi Bozino, gdzie wygrał z AC Milanem 2-1. W mistrzostwach Włoch, Juventus zajął drugie miejsce w rundzie finałowej. W barażach z AC Milanem pierwszy mecz bezbramkowo zremisował, a w rewanżu przegrał 2-0. Juventus został po raz trzeci wicemistrzem Włoch. W 1906 klub opuścił Alfred Dick i założył AC Torino - odwiecznego rywala Juve. Głównym sponsor klubu odszedł i Juventus musiał zrezygnować z wynajmu Velodromo Umberto I. W sezonie 1907 Juventus Turyn musiał uporać się z problemami finansowymi. W 1907 roku nie dostał się do rundy finałowej mistrzostw Włoch. Przegrał w eliminacjach z Torino Calcio. W tym samym sezonie nowym prezydentem został Carlo Vittorio Varetti. W latach 1908 i 1909 Juventus zdobył Campionati Federali F.I.F. 1910—1919 thumb|[[Giuseppe Hess]] W sezonie 1909/10 drużyna z Turynu zajęła 3 miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch. Miejsce pierwsze i drugie przypadło odpowiednio Interowi Mediolan i Pro Vercelli. W kolejnym sezonie Juventus nie błyszczał - zajął ostatnie miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch. W kolejnych mistrzostwach Juventus zajął 8 miejsce (na 10 możliwych). W sezonie 1912/13 Juve zagrało fatalnie. W dziesięciu meczach zdobył zaledwie 3 punkty i zajął ostatnie miejsce w grupie. W 1913 roku prezydentem został Giuseppe Hess. Po objęciu tego stanowiska rozpoczął reformy w klubie co przełożyło się na zajęcie drugiego miejsca w grupie kwalifikacyjnej mistrzostw Włoch. W rundzie finałowej swojego regionu Juventus zajął czwarte miejsce na 6 drużyn. Kolejne mistrzostwa Włoch nie zostały dokończone z powodu I wojny światowej. Zawodnicy Juventusu również walczyli na wojnie. Łącznie około 170 osób związanych z klubem walczyło na wojnie. 10 czerwca 1915 po raz pierwszy ukazał się miesięcznik Hurrà Juventus. 26 grudnia 1915 roku ukazał się artykuł zabitych Enrico Canfari i Eugenio Canfari, poległych w trzeciej bitwie pod Isonzo. Gracze Juventusu, którzy nie brali udziału w wojnie wzięli udział w mistrzostwach wojennych, gdzie zajęli pierwsze miejsce w regionie Piemoncie. W walce o to trofeum pokonali Torino Calcio i US Torinese. 1920—1930 thumb|[[Jenő Károly]] thumb|left|[[Ferenc Hirzer]] W pierwszych powojennych mistrzostwach Włoch Juventus doszedł do grupy finałowej. W grupie finałowej zajął drugie miejsce, przegrywając tylko z Interem Mediolan. W tym czasie w klubie grali m.in. Giovanni Giacone (na bramce), Osvaldo Novo (na obronie), Antonio Bruna (na obronie). W 1918 roku nowym prezydentem klubu został Corrado Corradini, który napisał dla klubu hymn, który obowiązywał do lat sześćdziesiątych. W sezonie 1920/21 Juventus nie grał już tak dobrze. W kwalifikacjach do mistrzostw Włoch zajął zaledwie czwarte miejsce. 19 października 1922 roku miało miejsce otwarcie Stadio di Corso Marsiglia. Jak na tamte czasy stadion był bardzo dobrze wyposażony - posiadał własne oświetlenie. Pierwszym meczem Juve na tym stadionie był mecz z Modeną, wygrany przez piłkarzy Starej Damy 4-0. W 1923 roku nowym prezydentem został Edoardo Agnelli, syn założyciela Fiata. Mistrzostwa Włoch 1922/1923 piłkarze Juve zakończyli na 5 miejscu w kwalifikacjach. W sezonie 1923/24 drużyny walczące o mistrzostwo Włoch zostały podzielone na dwie grupy: Włochy północne i Włochy południowe. Juventus w tym sezonie zajął 5 miejsce w kwalifikacjach. W tym samym roku zadebiutował na bramce Gianpiero Combi. Do klubu za 2500 lirów przyszedł również pierwszy trener Jenő Károly. W następnym roku do klubu przyszedł Węgier József Viola. W mistrzostwach Włoch było już lepiej. Juventus zajął drugie miejsce w kwalifikacjach. Niestety w tym czasie zmarł Giuseppe Monticone. thumb|Juventus Turyn w sezonie 1926/26 Sezon 1925/26 był bardzo udany. Juventus zdobył drugie w historii scudetto. Najlepszym zawodnikiem Juve był Ferenc Hirzer. W kolejnym sezonie (1926/27) Juventus zakończył sezon na 3 miejscu. Pierwsze miejsce Torino Calcio, a drugie Bologna. Juventus wziął również udział w pierwszych rozgrywkach o Puchar Włoch. Zakończył rozgrywki w ćwierćfinale. left|thumb|Rosetta-Combi-Caligaris W 1928 roku do władzy we Włoszech doszli faszyści, kierowani przez Benito Mussoliniego. Mussolini zakazał gry w klubach zagranicznym zawodnikom. Z klubu musiał odejść József Viola. Przez ten nakaz Juventus zajął 3 miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch. W sezonie 1928/29 Juventus zajął drugie miejsce w mistrzostwach Włoch. Na miejsce Józsefa Violi przyszedł Raimundo Orsi. W tym sezonie grała najlepsza linia obrony w historii: Umberto Caligaris, Gianpiero Combi i Virginio Rosetta. Mistrzostwa Włoch 1928/29 były ostatnimi rozgrywanymi według starego systemu rozgrywek. W mistrzostwach Włoch Juventus zdobył 76 bramek i zajął drugie miejsce. W tym samym sezonie Juventus po raz pierwszy wystąpił w Pucharze Mitropa, gdzie doszedł do ćwierćfinałów. 1930—1950 thumb|[[Renato Cesarini|left]] Na początku lat 30, we włoskich klubach, nie mogli występować zagraniczni piłkarze. Kluby poszukiwały luk w przepisach. Juventus wpadł na pomysł aby sprowadzić do klubu oriundi czyli dzieci Włochów, którzy wyemigrowali do Ameryki w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. Piłkarze tacy mieli szansę uzyskać włoski paszport i występować w Reprezentacji Włoch. Pierwszym oriundi w Juventusie był Raimundo Orsi, który dołączył do klubu w latach dwudziestych. Kolejnymi piłkarzami byli Renato Cesarini i Luis Monti. thumb|[[Felice Borel]] W pierwszych rozgrywkach Serie A Juventus zajął 3 miejsce pod wodzą George Aitkena. Latem do klubu przyszedł nowy trener Carlo Carcano, który wraz z Edoardo Agnelli otworzyli jedną z najbardziej udanych kart historii Juve. Juventus był niepokonany przez pięć sezonów (1930/31-1934/35) w Serie A. Piłkarze Juve zagrali również pięć razy z rzędu w rozgrywkach Pucharu Mitropa. W Reprezentacji Włoch piłkarze Juventusu stanowili większość w czasie MŚ-1934. Okres ten w historii klubu zwany jest również złotym pięcioleciem. Stara Dama grała wówczas systemem 2-3-2-3. 14 lipca 1935 w wypadku lotniczym zginął Edoardo Agnelli. Śmierć Edoardo Agnelli i odejście trenera Carlo Carcano przełożyły się na 5 miejsce w Serie A. Pod koniec lat 30. Juventus grał lepiej. W sezonie 1937/38 zdobył Puchar Włoch, pokonując dwukrotnie w finale Torino Calcio 3-2 i 2-1. W 1943 roku Juventus musiał zmienić nazwę na Juve Cistalia, jednak w 1946 roku powrócono do dawnej nazwy. W yum samym roku piłkarze zajęli 3 miejsce w Serie A.W roku 1947 prezydenturę objął Giovanni Agnelli. A w klubie grały takie sławy jak Carlo Paro i dwójka Duńczyków - John Hansen (pierwotnie miał występować w Torino) i Praest. Jednak najwięcej występów zaliczył Giampiero Boniperti (664 mecze dla Juve w tym 444 w Serie A). W 15 sezonach zdobył dla Juve 177 bramek; w Serie A Juventus zajął drugie miejsce. W 1948 roku Juve zajęło trzecie miejsce w Serie A i czwarte w 1949 roku. 1950—1970 Pierwszy powojenny sukces drużyny Juve to scudetto w sezonie 1949/50. Drużynę do zwycięstwa poprowadził angielski trener Jesse Carver. W następnym sezonie Juventus zakończył rywalizację w Serie A na 3 miejscu. W sezonie 1951/52 drużynę prowadził György Sárosi. W klubie grali wówczas tacy zawodnicy jak: John Hansen, Karl Aage Hansen, Karl Aage Præst i kapitan zespołu Carlo Parola. Sezon 1951/52 był szczęśliwy dla piłkarzy Juve. W trakcie sezonu zdobyli scudetto i zajęli 3 miejsce w Pucharze Łacińskim. W sezonie 1945/55 Juventus zanotował spadek formy. Rozgrywki Serie A klub z Turynu zakończył na 7. miejscu. Do dymisji podał się prezydent Giovanni Agnelli. Przez rok klubem rządziła trójka: Craveri - Cravetto i Giustiniani. W 1955 roku prezydentem został Umberto Agnelli. Umberto Agnelli był najmłodszym prezydentem Juve w historii. W chwili objęcia tego stanowiska miał 22 lata. Początkowo jego kandydatura rozpoczęła słabszy okres w historii klubu. W sezonie 1955-1956 Juve zajęło 12. miejsce w Serie A, a sezon później 9. W sezonie 1957/58 do klubu dołączył Walijczyk John Charles. W tym sezonie piłkarze Juve zdobyli dziesiąte scudetto w historii i do loga klubu została dołączona pierwsza gwiazda. Na ataku grali wówczas John Charles, Omar Sivori i Giampiero Boniperti. Piłkarze ci byli nazywani magiczne trio. Od 1957 do 1961 zdobyli razem 235 goli. thumb|left|[[Fabio Capello]] Serie A 1958/59 piłkarze Juve zakończyli na 4. miejscu. Wygrali za to Puchar Włoch, pokonując w finale Inter 4-1. Sezon później piłkarze Starej Damy zdobyli pierwszy w historii dublet, czyli mistrzostwo i Puchar Włoch. W sezonie 1960/61 Juventus po raz kolejny zdobył scudetto, a Puchar Włoch zakończył na trzecim miejscu. W tym samym sezonie Omar Sivori zdobył Złotą Piłkę. W sezonie 1961/62 Juventus doszedł do 1/4 finału Pucharu Mistrzów, gdzie został wyeliminowany przez Real Madryt. Serie A 1961/62 piłkarze Juve zakończyli na 12. miejscu. W kolejnym sezonie Bianconeri zdobyli pierwsze międzynarodowe trofeum - Puchar Alpejski. W sezonie 1966-67 Juventus został spółką akcyjną. Kolejne scudetto piłkarze Juve zdobyli w tym samym sezonie. W tym udanym sezonie piłkarze Juve dotarli do 1/2 finału Pucharu Włoch i do 1/4 finału Pucharu Mistrzów. Piłkarze Juve zakończyli rozgrywki Serie A 1967/68 na 3. miejscu. Sezon później na miejscu piątym. W tym samym sezonie do drużyny dołączył Niemiec Helmut Haller. W 1969 roku do zespołu dokończył Włoch Giuseppe Furino. 13 lipca 1971 nowym prezydentem został Giampiero Boniperti. W tym samym roku nowym trenerem został Čestmír Vycpálek. W tym czasie w zespole grali tacy zawodnicy jak: Roberto Bettega czy Fabio Capello. Mistrzostwo w 1973 roku Przed ostatnią kolejką Serie A Juventus wraz z SS Lazio miało po 43 punkty. Na pierwszym miejscu w tabeli był AC Milan. W ostatniej kolejce Juventus grał z AS Romą, AC Milan z Veroną a SS Lazio z Napoli. Piłkarze AC Milanu zmęczeni bojem w finale Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów, przegrały ze słabszą Veroną. W pojedynku SS Lazio - Napoli, rzymianie przegrali 1-0. Po tych meczach sytuacja w tabeli wyglądała następująco: 1 - AC Milan, 2 - Juventus i SS Lazio. Juventus miał jeszcze do rozegrania jeden mecz. Mecz decydujący o mistrzostwie Włoch: Juventus - AS Roma zakończył się wynikiem 2-1. Pierwszą bramkę dla Starej Damy zdobył José Altafini w 16 minucie. Wyrównał w 29 minucie Spadoni. Niekorzystny dla Juventusu remis utrzymywał się do 87 minuty. Golę na wagę zwycięstwa i scudetto zdobył w 87 minucie Antonello Cuccureddu. Drużyna Brady i Platiniego thumb|Liam Brady W 1980 roku z Arsenalu Londyn do Juventusu przeniósł się Liam Brady. Irlandczyk został następcą Fabio Capello. W czasie dwóch lat pobytu tego piłkarza w Juve, Stara Dama zdobyła dwa razy z rzędu scudetto (1980/81 i 1981/82). Po sprowadzeniu przez Juventus Michela Platiniego, Liam Brady opuścił klub. Europejskie sukcesy Pierwszy sukces na arenie międzynarodowej to zdobycie przez Juventus Pucharu UEFA w sezonie 1976/77. W latach 70. piłkarze Starej Damy zdobyli pięć razy scudetto, mimo dużej konkurencji innych klubów i aspiracji na arenie międzynarodowej. Największym sukcesem tego okresu jest zdobycie Pucharu Mistrzów w 1985 roku. Triumf ten nie był taki szczęśliwy, ponieważ przed meczem w zamieszkach zginęło 39 osób. Tragedia na Heysel [[Grafika:Amicizia.jpg|thumb|left|400px|Napis Amicizia (wł. przyjaźń) utworzony na trybunie The Kop przez kibiców Liverpoolu w 20 rocznicę wydarzeń na Heysel.]] Jednym z najtragiczniejszych momentów tamtych czasów, jeśli nie najtragiczniejszym, był finał Pucharu Mistrzów w roku 1985, kiedy naprzeciwko sobie stanęły drużyny Juventusu i Liverpoolu. To co zapowiadało się jako mecz marzeń skończyło się horrorem i przelaniem krwi. Rozwścieczeni kibice Liverpoolu rzucili się na kibiców Juventusu. W wyniku obrażeń i ścisku jaki zapanował wśród uciekających kibiców zginęło 39 fanów z Włoch. Tragedia na Heysel jest jedną z najczarniejszych kart w historii piłki nożnej. Wydarzenia te były emitowane na żywo przez wszystkie stacje telewizyjne, które wykupiły prawo do emisji tego meczu, w tym także przez Telewizję Polską. Zamieszki zaczęły się około godziny 19. Fani Liverpoolu bez problemu przedarli się przez małe ogrodzenie i zaatakowali kibiców Juventusu. Włoscy kibice zaczęli uciekać, tratując się nawzajem. Część osób została przygnieciona trzymetrową ścianą, która się zawaliła się pod naporem tłumu. Mimo to mecz rozegrano, a Juventus – z Michelem Platinim i Zbigniewem Bońkiem w składzie – wygrał z Liverpoolem 1:0 zdobywając po raz pierwszy Puchar Europy. Era Marcello Lippiego left|thumb|[[Marcello Lippi]] thumb|[[Alessandro Del Piero]] Rok 1994 to początek przewodnictwa wielkiej trójcy (Antonio Giraudo, Luciano Moggi i Roberto Bettega).W tym samym roku trenerem został Marcello Lippi. W sezonie 1994/95 Juventus zdobył pod wodzą Lippiego dublet (scudetto i Puchar Włoch). W zespole grali wówczas tacy zawodnicy jak: Ciro Ferrara, Roberto Baggio, Gianluca Vialli i Fabrizio Ravanelli. Alessandro Del Piero był wówczas zawodnikiem rezerwowym. Scudetto w sezonie 1994/95 Juventus przypieczętował Pucharem Mistrzów w 1996 roku. Przeciwnikiem Juventusu w finale był Ajax Amsterdam. Juventus wygrał po rzutach karnych, dzięki fenomenalnemu Angelo Peruzzi. Po sukcesie w Lidze Mistrzów Juventus zaczął budować solidną drużynę. Sprowadził do klubu: Zinédine Zidane, Filippo Inzaghi i Edgara Davidsa. Po sukcesie w 1996 roku Juve zdobyło jeszcze dwa razy scudetto i Superpuchar Europy. W 1997 i 1998 roku klub ponownie zagrał w finale Ligi Mistrzów, jednak lepsza okazała się Borussia Dortmund, a rok później Real Madryt. W 1998 ówczesny szkoleniowej AS Romy Zdenek Zeman przedstawił fałszywe oskarżenia lekarzy Juventusu, zarzucając im stosowanie dopingu wobec piłkarzy. Według Zdeneka Zemana miało się to stać w 1993 i 1998 roku. W 1999 roku nowym trenerem Juve został Carlo Ancelotti. Gdy trenerem był Carlo Ancelotti Juventus zdobył tylko Puchar Intertoto. W 2001 roku trenerem został ponownie Marcello Lippi i poprowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa w Mistrzostwach Włoch. W sezonie 2001/2002 w Juve grali tacy piłkarze jak: David Trézéguet, Pavel Nedvěd czy Lilian Thuram. W sezonie 2002/2003 Marcello Lippi zdobył wraz z piłkarzami scudetto oraz doprowadził drużynę Juventusu do finału Ligi Mistrzów. W 2004 roku Lippi został zastąpiony przez Fabio Capello. Afera Calciopoli Pod koniec sezonu 2005/06 wyszła na jaw sprawa kontaktowania się z osobami odpowiedzialnymi za przydzielanie arbitrów na mecze ligowe przez przedstawicieli zarządów czołowych włoskich klubów - Juventusu, Milanu, Lazio oraz Fiorentiny i Interu (przy czym dwa ostatnie zespoły zostały uniewinnione) (tzw. Afera Calciopoli). Na podstawie wyroku, który zapadł 14 lipca 2006 roku, Juventus został zdegradowany do Serie B. Tym samym odebrane zostały mu również tytuły mistrzowskie wywalczone w sezonach 2004/2005 oraz 2005/2006, jak również prawo do występów w kolejnej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Jednocześnie klub przystąpić miał do rozgrywek Serie B z ujemnym dorobkiem 30 punktów. W związku z tym z klubu odeszli Fabio Cannavaro, Lilian Thuram, Gianluca Zambrotta, Patrick Vieira, Zlatan Ibrahimovic i Emerson. Jednak pozostanie w klubie zadeklarowaly żywe legendy klubu: Alessandro Del Piero, Mauro Camoranesi, Pavel Nedved, i Gianluigi Buffon. 25 lipca 2006 roku sąd apelacyjny włoskiej federacji piłkarskiej złagodził karę klubowi, odejmując 17 punktów w miejsce 30 na starcie kolejnego sezonu Serie B. 27 października 2006 Sąd Arbitrażowy złagodził karę do 9 karnych punktów. Sezon 2006/07 - pobyt w Serie B W czasie afery Calciopoli z Juventusu odeszło wielu piłkarzy. Braki kadrowe Juventus musiał uzupełnić młodzieżą i zawodnikami rezerwowymi. Zostali wówczas wykreowani tacy zawodnicy jak: Federico Balzaretti, Claudio Marchisio, Raffaele Palladino, Orlando Urbano czy Valeri Bojinov. W zespole pozostał Alessandro Del Piero i nie krytykował tych którzy opuścili klub. Mimo olbrzymiego ciosu jaki otrzymał klub w wyniku afery Calciopoli, od początku celem był powrót do Serie A. W pierwszym spotkaniu w Serie B Juventus zremisował z Rimini F.C. 1-1. 25 listopada 2006 po wygranym meczu z US Lecce Juventus został liderem tabeli. 15 grudnia 2006 klubem wstrząsnęła wielka tragedia. W basenie ośrodka szkoleniowego utopili się Alessio Ferramosca i Riccardo Neri. Z powodu tragicznej śmierci tych dwóch 17-latków, został odwołany mecz Juventus - Cesena. Powrót do Serie A 19 maja 2007 roku, na trzy kolejki przed końcem rozgrywek, Juventus zapewnił sobie bezpośredni awans do Serie A. Po wyjazdowej wygranej z AC Arezzo (5-1) turyńczycy mieli 8 punktów przewagi nad drugim Genoa CFC oraz 10 nad trzecim SSC Napoli, co dało im pewne pierwsze miejsce, premiowane promocją do najwyższej klasy rozgrywkowej bez udziału w barażach. Po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego zawodnicy "Starej Damy" założyli różowe koszulki z napisem "B...astA" (litera B przekreślona; basta po włosku znaczy dosyć). Po powrocie do Serie A w sezonie 2007-08 trenerem został Claudio RanieriRanieri appointed Juventus coach Sezon 2007/08 Juventus zakończył na trzeciej pozycji tuż za Interem i Romą, a przed Fiorentiną. W klasyfikacji strzelców wygrało dwóch graczy Juventusu: Alessandro Del Piero (21 bramek) i David Trezeguet (20 bramek). pozycja ta dała możliwość grania ponownie klubu w Lidze Mistrzów. Sezon 2008/09 Pierwszym zawodnikiem, który przyszedł do Juventusu jest Amauri de Oliveira Carvalho za 22,8 mln euro z US Palermo. Przed rozpoczęciem okna transferowego do klubu przyszli także Olof Mellberg na prawie Bosmana oraz Albin Ekdal za 600 tysięcy €. 9,75 mln € Juve musiało wyłożyć za Christiana Poulsena. Za 2,5 mln € zakupiono Alexa Manningera. Z wypożyczenia wrócili Paolo De Ceglie, Sebastian Giovinco i Claudio Marchisio. Antonio Chimenti przyszedł w ramach wolnego transferu. Guglielmo Stendardo skończyło się wypożyczenie i wrócił do Lazio. Wraz z transferem Amauriego, za kwotę 7,5 mln € do US Palermo odszedł Antonio Nocerino. Całą kartę zawodniczą Matteo Paro wykupiła Genoa za 2 mln €. Tak samo postąpiono z Manuele Blasim, który przeszedł do SSC Napoli. Antonio Mirante, Davide Lanzafame, Raffaele Palladino, Rey Volpato oraz Marcelo Zalayeta odeszli do innych klubów na zasadzie współwłasności. Domenico Criscito oraz Michele Paolucci zostali wypożyczeni. thumb|Piłkarze [[Juve przygotowujący się do sezonu 2008/09]] Sezon 2008/2009 dla piłkarzy Juve rozpoczął się 5 lipca. Do 16 lipca piłkarze przebywali w w Pinzolo (prowincja Trento). W tym czasie rozegrali dwa sparingi. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem była Mezzocorona, drugim Piacenza. Pierwszym oficjalnym meczem był bój o fazę grupową Ligi Mistrzów z Artmedią Pertżalką, zakończony pewny zwycięstwem 4:0. Po meczu z Artmedią Juventus zdobył Trofeo Birra Moretti. Ostatnim meczem sparingowym w sezonie przygotowawczym był mecz z Primaverą zakończony wynikiem 8:0. Inauguracja Serie A nie zakończyła się dla Juventusu szczęśliwie. Po dobrym meczu i prowadzeniu do 89 minuty 0-1, ACF Fiorentina zremisowała mecz. Po 2-tygodniowej przerwie spowodowanej meczami reprezentacji Włoch, Juventus zagrał kolejny mecz Serie A z Udinese. Gola na wagę zwycięstwa 1-0 zdobył Amauri. 17 września Juventus rozegrał mecz w Lidze Mistrzów z Zenitem Sankt Petersburg zakończony wynikiem 1-0 dla Juve. Po dobrych występach drużyny Bianconeri, nastąpił mały kryzys: Trezeguet był zmuszony do poddania się operacji obydwu kolan, na Sardynii Gigi Buffon również odniósł kontuzję. W czasie słabszego okresu Juve odniosło trzy remisy (z Calcio Catania, Sampdorią i BATE Borsysów), oraz dwie porażki (z Napoli i Palermo). 21 października Juve wygrało mecz z Realem. Wynik otworzył już w 5 minucie Del Piero, pokonując Casillasa pięknym strzałem. W 49 minucie Amauri pokonał go po raz drugi. Jak widać Juve w trudnych chwilach potrafi się zmobilizować. Po zwycięstwie Juve się odrodziło. Pięć dni później w derbach Turynu padł wynik 1-0 dla Juve. Kolejnym rywalem Juve była Bologna. W meczu z Bologną Pavel Nedved wziął ciężar gry wziął na swoje barki i strzelił w tym meczu dwa gole. Kolejną pozytywną wiadomością było podpisanie kontraktu z Giovinco do 2013 rokuhttp://www.pilka.pl/giovinco-w-turynie-do-2013-roku Giovinco w Turynie do 2013 roku thumb|[[Alessandro Del Piero - najlepszy strzelec goli dla Juve w Lidze Mistrzów 2008-2009|left]] Kolejnymi pokonanymi przeciwnikami byli: AS Roma 2-0, Real Madryt 2-0, Chievo Werona 2-0 i Genoa 4-1. Zwycięska passa zakończyła się 22 listopada po meczu z Interem przegranym 1-0. Awans do 1/8 finału LM Juve miało już załatwione więc piłkarze mogli spokojnie podejść do meczu z Zenitem. Mecz zakończył się bezbramkowym remisem. W kolejnym meczu w Serie A Juve pokonało pewnie Reggine 4-0. Fazę grupową Juventus zakończył bezbramkowym remisem z BATE 0-0 i awansem z I miejsca do 1/8 finału. W 16 kolejce Serie A, na własnym stadionie Juve podejmowało AC Milan. Po doskonałym meczu padł wynik 4-0 dla Starej Damy. Ostatnim meczem w 2008 roku był mecz z Atalantą zakończony zwycięstwem piłkarzy Juve 3-1. Rok 2009 piłkarze Starej Damy rozpoczęli sparingiem z AS Monaco, który wygrała drużyna z Księstwa Monako po rzutach karnych 5-6. Pierwszym oficjalnym meczem w nowym roku był pojedynek z Sieną zakończony zwycięstwem Juve 1-0. Batalia o Puchar Włoch rozpoczęła się meczem z Katanią, wygranych przez piłkarzy Starej Damy 3-0. W kolejnych meczach piłkarze Juve nie grali tak jak pod koniec tamtego roku. Zaczęły się porażki ze słabszymi drużynami np. z Udinese 2-1 i Cagliari. 4 lutego został rozegrany mecz 1/4 finału Pucharu Włoch. Mecz ten zakończył się zwycięstwem piłkarzy Juve dopiero po rzutach karnych. W 24 kolejce Serie A Stara Dama rozegrała fantastyczny mecz z Sampdorią, a w szczególności Pavel Nedved. Niestety mecz zakończył się remisem 1-1. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem Juve w walce o scudetto było Palermo. Do składu wrócił David Trezeguet i zdobył gola. Ostatecznie spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 2-0 dla Juve. thumb|''Bianconeri'' przed meczem Ligi Mistrzów 2008-2009 25 lutego Bianconeri wrócili do batalię o Puchar Ligi Mistrzów. Po słabych pierwszych minutach padł gol dla Chelsea. Do 90 minuty wynik się nie zmienił. Po porażce z Chelsea, kolejnym rywalem Juve (w Serie A było Napoli. Po dobrym meczu i ciekawej bramce Claudio Marchisio, spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 1-0. 3 marca Bianconeri zagrali w 1/2 finału Pucharu Włoch z SS Lazio. Po dobrym mecz Juve (pierwsi zdobyli prowadzenie) i po pomyłkach sędziów mecz zakończył się niekorzystnym wynikiem 2-1 dla Lazio. Cztery dni później odbyły się Derby Turynu po raz kolejne zwycięskie dla Juve. Kolejny meczem piłkarzy Starej Damy był arcyważny rewanżowy mecz z Chelsea. W ten mecz zaangażowali się wszyscy piłkarze Juve. W 13 minucie Pavel Nedved został kontuzjowany i musiał opuścić boisko. Mecz ostatecznie zakończył się remisem 2-2. To był ostatni mecz piłkarzy Juve w tej edycji Champions League. Po odpadnięciu z rozgrywek Champions League Juventus w bardzo dobrym stylu pokonał kolejno: Bolognę FC i AS Romę. Po tych dwóch wspaniałym meczach, szanse na scudetto wzrosły. Po serii wspaniałych spotkań w drużynie z Turynu nastąpił kryzys. W trzech kolejnych spotkaniach zdobyli tylko 2 punkty (na 9 możliwych). Pierwszym potknięciem był mecz z Chievo Werona zakończony remisem w końcówce. Kolejny mecz to porażka z Genuą 2-3. 18 kwietnia 2009 odbyły się długo oczekiwane Derby d'Italia. Juventus po dobrej pierwszej połowie i drugiej słabszej zremisował 1-1. Bramkę dla Juve zdobył w 90. uderzeniem głową Zdenek Grygera. W meczu Milan - Torino, AC Milan wygrał 5-1 i zepchnął drużynę Juve na trzecie miejsce. 22 kwietnia Juventus rozegrał rewanżowe spotkanie 1/2 finału Pucharu Włoch. Po niezbyt dobrym meczu przegrał 1-2. Cztery dni później zremisował z ostatnim zespołem Serie A - Reggina Calcio 2-2. Po meczu z Regginą Juventus odnotował jeszcze trzy remisy: z Lecce, Milanem i Atalantą. Po remisie z Atalantą Blanc, Secco i Cobolli Gigli ogłosili zebranieNadzwyczajne zebranie zarządu Juve na którym zwolnili TinkermanaCiro Ferrara nowym trenerem Juventusu!. Nowym trenerem został Ciro Ferrara. Dzień później kontrakt z klubem podpisał Fabio CannavaroFabio Cannavaro piłkarzem Juventusu. 24 maja 2009 po ponad dwóch miesiącach Juventus nareszcie odniósł zwycięstwo. W debiucie Ciro Ferrary Juve wygrało ze Sieną 3-0. Niedługo po tym, 26 maja 2009 roku Diego Ribas da Cunha podpisał kontakt z klubem. Juventus zapłacił za tego piłkarza 24,5 mln euroDiego Ribas da Cunha piłkarzem Juve!. 30 maja 2009 Pavel Nedved oświadczył, że nie przedłuży kontraktu z Juve i ostatecznie zakończył karieręDziękujemy Pavel!. Dzień później Juventus rozegrał ostatnie spotkanie ligowe w sezonie. Mecz z Lazio zakończył się wynikiem 2-0, obie bramki zdobył Vincenzo Iaquinta. Sezon 2008-2009 Juventus rzutem na taśmę zakończył na 2 miejscu. Sezon 2009/10 thumb|[[Diego - jeden z pierwszych piłkarzy, którego Juventus sprowadził w letnim oknie transferowym.]] Po zakończeniu rozgrywek piłkarze Juve udali się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Nie wszyscy ponieważ Gianluigi Buffon, Giorgio Chiellini, Fabio Cannavaro, Nicola Legrottaglie, Vincenzo Iaquinta, Mauro Camoranesi wzięli udział w Pucharze Konfederacji. Oprócz nich Claudio Marchisio, Sebastian Giovinco i Paolo De Ceglie wzięli udział w Młodzieżowych Mistrzostwach Europy. Pozostali gracze mieli urlop do 9 lipca. 9 lipca rozpoczął się obóz przygotowawczy w Pinzolo. Trwał do 21 lipca. W tym czasie Juventus rozegrał mecze z Cisco Roma, AS Nancy i Vicenzą. Po zakończeniu pierwszej części przygotowań do nowego sezonu piłkarze Juve wylecieli do Sevilli, by wziąć udział w Pucharze Pokoju. W tym czasie do drużyny dołączył pozyskany w połowie lipca Felipe Melo. Turniej rozpoczął się dla Juve bardzo dobrze. Na początku pokonali Sevillę FC 2-1, potem koreański Seongnam Ilhwa 3-0. W półfinałach kolejnym przeciwnikiem Starej Damy był Real Madryt, pokonany przez Juve 2-1. W finale Juventus natrafił na angielski zespół Aston Villa, z którym Juventus przegrał po rzutach karnych. Po turnieju Juventus rozegrał jeszcze spotkanie Villarealem, które przegrał 4-1. Dzień później po długich negocjacjach z FC Barceloną, Juventus ogłosił wypożyczeniu Martína Cáceresa . 10 sierpnia 2009 oficjalna strona Juventusu ogłosiła przejście Christiana Zanetti do ACF Fiorentiny . Kolejnym meczem Bianconerich było spotkanie z Villarealem w którym Juve przegrało aż 4-1. Kolejnym meczem był coroczny mecz z drużyną Primavery. 14 sierpnia odbył się turniej o Trofeo TIM, który Juventus wygrał po raz pierwszy w historii. Ostatnim meczem okresu przygotowawczego był mecz z AC Milanem w ramach Trofeum Berlusconiego które Juventus przegrał po rzutach karnych 5-4. Mecz z Milanem był ostatnim meczem Juve w okresie przygotowawczym. Juventus rozpoczął zmagania w Serie A meczem z Chievo w którym wygrał 1-0. Jedyną bramkę zdobył Iaquinta. Kolejnym przeciwnikiem Juve w Serie A była już znacznie silniejsza AS Roma. Juventus pokonał ją w dobrym stylu, bramki zdobyli Diego (dwie) i w debiucie w Serie A Felipe Melo. 31 sierpnia 2009 Juventus zakończył mercato kupnem z Olympique Lyonu Fabio Grosso za 2 mln €. Kolejnym meczem Juve był mecz z Lazio wygrany 2-0. Trzy dni później drużyna Starej Damy zadebiutowała w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów 2009/10, w meczu z Girodins Bordeaux. Mecz zakończył się remisem 1-1. Po bardzo dobrym początku sezonu, dobra passa Juve się skończyła. Miało to miejsce w meczu z Genoą. Później był remis z Bologną, Bayernem (w Lidze Mistrzów) a na koniec porażka z Palermo. 17 października Juventus rozegrał mecz z Fiorentiną zakończony remisem 1-1. Przełom nastąpił w meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Maccabi Hajfa. Juventus wygrał u siebie 1-0. Później było wymęczone zwycięstwo z AC Sieną. 28 października Juventus rozegrał najlepszy mecz sezonu (jak do tej pory). Pokonał u siebie wicelidera tabeli Serie A - Sampdorię w pięknym stylu u siebie 5-1. left|thumb|22 grudnia [[Roberto Bettega powrócił do Juventusu w nowej roli. Teraz ma być odpowiedzialny za relacje z piłkarzami i o ich morale.]] Trzy dni po tym wspaniałym meczu kolejnym przeciwnikiem Juve było SSC Napoli. Do 59. minuty spotkania Juve prowadziło 2-0, by dać sobie wbić na koniec jeszcze trzy bramki. Ostatecznie przegrało 2-3. We wtorek (3 listopada) Juve zagrało rewanż z Maccabi Hajfa. Bo bardzo słabym meczu wygrało 1-0, co bardzo je zbliżyło do 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów. Po batalii w Lidze mistrzów, 7 listopada Juventus rozegrał spotkanie z Atalantą Bergamo, które wygrał wysoko 2-5. Strzelcami bramek byli: Camoranesi (dwie), Melo, Diego i Trezeguet. Po przerwie spowodowanej meczami reprezentacji narodowych, Juventus zagrał z Udinese. Po słabym meczu, turyńska drużyna wygrała 1-0. Po tym meczu Juventus przegrał dwa mecze z rzędu. Na początek przegrał z francuskim Girodins Bordeaux 2-0, czym oddalił się od 1/8 finału Ligi Mistrzów. Następnie z Cagliari Calcio, które wygrało z Juve 2-0 u siebie. 6 grudnia 2009 roku odbyły się długo oczekiwane Derby d'Italia (Derby Włoch). Juventus po bardzo dobrym meczu pokonał Inter Mediolan 2-1. Trzy dni później, jednak poniósł sromotną klęskę w Lidze Mistrzów, przegrywając z Bayernem Monachium u siebie 1-4 i odpadając z dalszych rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Podopiecznym Ciro Ferrary pozostała Liga Europejska. 12 grudnia słabiutkie AS Bari pokonało u siebie Juventus 3-1. Po serii bardzo słabych meczów pojawiały się głosy aby zwolnić Ferrarę. Prezydent klubu Jean-Claude Blanc zapewniał jednak, że Ferary nie zwolni . Po kolejnym bardzo słabym meczu z Catanią Calcio, przegranym przez Juventus u siebie 2-1, krytyka się nasiliła. Wściekli kibice Juventusu obrzucili nawet autokar w którym podróżowała drużyna jajkami . 22 grudnia odbyło się zebranie Rady Nadzorczej Juventusu na którym potwierdzono, że Ciro Ferrara nadal pozostanie trenerem. Na tym samym spotkaniu zatrudniono ponownie w Juventusie Roberto Bettegę, który ma być odpowiedzialny za relacje z piłkarzami i o ich morale. . 30 grudnia Juventus rozegrał mecz towarzyski z zespołem Al Ittihad, który zremisował 2-2, po bardzo słabej grze. Pierwszym meczem Juve po nowym roku byłe mecz Serie A z Parmą. Po bardzo słabej grze Juventus wygrał 1-2. Kolejnym meczem było szlagierowe spotkanie z AC Milanen rozgrywane na stadionie Juventusu. Juventus przegrał bo bardzo słabej grze 3-0. Kibice Juventusu byli rozgoryczeni tą porażką. W czasie meczu wzniecili pożar na trybunach . Cały czas w prasie pojawiały się głosy, aby zatrudnić Hiddinka a zwolnić Ferrarę. Trzy dni później Juventus zagrał przyzwoite spotkanie z Napoli w ramach Pucharu Włoch, które wygrał 3-0. Zwycięstwo nad Napoli było chwilowym wyskokiem. W kolejnej kolejce Serie A Juventus po raz pierwszy w swojej historii przegrał z Chievo Veroną. Po spotkaniu zarząd Juventusu zwołał zebranie po, którym jednak nie zwolnił Ferrary . 20 stycznia Juventus sprowadził Antonio Candrevę na zasadzie wypożyczenia . Pierwszym spotkaniem Antonio Candrevy w barwach Juve, było spotkanie w ramach 21 kolejki Serie A z AS Romą, które Juventus przegrał 1-2. Kilka dni później Juventus rozegrał spotkanie z Interem Mediolan w 1/4 finału Pucharu Włoch. Po przyzwoitej grze Juventus znowu przegrał. Dzień po porażce Ciro Ferrara został "uchylony z obowiązku pełnienia zadań trenera". Nowym trenerem został Alberto Zaccheroni . W pierwszym wywiadzie Alberto w roli trenera Juventusu powiedział m.in.: "Chcę zabrać Juve stąd, gdzie jest teraz, i zaprowadzić je z powrotem na początek tego sezonu. ". Pierwszym meczem pod wodzą Aberto Zaccheroniego był mecz z SS Lazio zakończone remisem 1-1. Mimo remisu Juventus rozegrał dobre spotkanie: bardziej konkretnie i żwawo. 6 lutego 2010 Juventus rozegrał drugie spotkanie z nowym trenerem, które znowu zakończyło się remisem 1-1. Kolejne spotkanie, tym razem z Genoną, Juventus wygrał 3-2. 18 lutego turyński klub rozpoczął zmagania w Lidze Europejskiej. W pierwszym meczu 1/16 finału wygrał na wyjeździe z Ajaxem Amsterdam 1-2. Rewanżowe spotkanie zremisował bezbramkowo u siebie, co dało awans do 1/8 finału. 28 lutego 2010 Juventus przegrał u siebie z Palermo 0-2. 11 marca 2010 w pierwszym meczu 1/8 finału Ligi Europejskiej, Juventus wygrał u siebie z Fulham 3-1, mimo sporej zaliczki, przegrał w rewanżu 4-1 i pożegnał się z europejskimi pucharami. Kolejne mecze w lidze sprawiały, że Juventus co raz bardziej spadał w tabeli. Miejsce gwarantujące grę w Lidze Mistrzów 2010/11 stawało się bardziej odległe. Juventus przegrywał z takimi przeciwnikami jak: Sampdoria Genua, Napoli SSC czy Udinese Calcio. 28 kwietnia 2010 nowym prezesem klubu został Andrea Agnelli . Niewielkie teoretyczne szanse na grę w przyszłorocznych rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów Juventus stracił po remisie 1-1 z Catanią Calcio, jednocześnie zapewniając sobie miejsce w rozgrywkach Ligi Europejskiej. W przedostatnim meczu sezonu Juventus przegrał z AC Parmą 2-3 czym sprawił, że zakończy sezon na 7. miejscu. W ostatnim meczu sezonu Juventus przegrał z AC Milanem 3-0, zakończył sezon na 7. miejscu z dorobkiem 55 punktów. Po zakończeniu sezonu Juventus rozegrał jeszcze dwa mecze w Ameryce Północnej (z Red Bulls Nowy York i ACF Fiorentiną). Oba mecze Juventus przegrał. Sezon 2010/11 Przygotowania do sezonu 2011/11 dla Bianconerich rozpoczął się wraz z dniem 1 lipca i trwał do 17 lipca. Piłkarze w tym okresie czasu trenowali w Pinzolo w prowincji Trento. 2 lipca zawodnicy zaprezentowali nowe stroje . Tego samego dnia został ogłoszony transfer Marco Motty . Pierwszy sparing zawodnicy Juventsu rozegrali 11 lipca z Rappresentativa Trentino, który wygrali 6-0. Cztery dni później Juventus zmierzył się z silniejszą drużyną - Al-Nassr, który wygrał wysoko 5-0. David Trezeguet zaliczył w tym meczu hat-tricka. Po zakończeniu obozu w Pinzolo, drużyna Juventusu wyleciała do Lubeki i zagrała tam z zespołem HSV Hamburg. Mecz zakończył się bezbramkowym remisem. 22 lipca Juventus poznał swojego rywala w 3. rundzie eliminacji do Ligi Europejskiej. Jest nim Shamrock Rovers. Pierwszy mecz zostanie rozegrany 29 lipca, a drugi 5 sierpnia. Kolejny sparingiem rozegranym prze Juventus był mecz z Olympique Lyon, wygrany przez Bianconerich 2-1. thumb|left|[[Felipe Melo - po niezbyt udanym poprzednim sezonie idzie mu już lepiej.]] Po meczu z Olympique Lyon, Juventus zaczął zmagania w Lidze Europejskiej meczem z Shamrockiem Rovers. Pierwszy mecz rozegrany na stadionie przeciwnika wygrał 0-2, a rewanż 1-0. Po dobrym starcie w Lidze Europejskiej Juventus zmierzył się z Interem i Milanem w Trofeo TIM w którym poszło mu słabo i zajął ostatnie miejsce. Tydzień później Juventus zagrał z austriackim Strum Grazem w ramach rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Pierwsze spotkanie na stadionie przeciwnika wygrał 1-2 po bramkach Pepe i Amauriego. 21 sierpnia umowę z Juventusem podpisał Serb Miloš Krasić, został również wypożyczony z Liverpoolu środkowy pomocnik Alberto Aquilani. Pierwszy piłkarz kosztował turyński klub 15 mln €. Dzień później Juventus zmierzył się tradycyjnie z AC Milanem w ramach rozgrywek Pucharu Berlusconiego. Turyński klub przegrał po serii rzutów karnych 5-4. 24 sierpnia po raz kolejny miał miejsce mecz pierwszego zespołu Juve z drużyną młodzików (Primavery). W kolejnym, rewanżowym spotkaniu ze Sturmem Graz Juventus zapewnił sobie miejsce w fazie grupowej. Wygrał po pięknej bramce Alessandro Del Piero strzelonej z rzutu wolnego. Dzień później w kontrowersyjnych okolicznościach klub opuścił Diego. Juventus otrzymał za niego 15,5 mln €. Tego samego dnia do Juventusu z SSC Napoli przeszedł Fabio Quagliarella, na zasadzie wypożyczenia za kwotę 4,5 mln €. 28 sierpnia David Trézéguet po 10 latach gry w klubie rozwiązał kontrakt za porozumieniem stron. Później podpisał kontrakt z hiszpańskim beniaminkiem Hérculesem CF. Tego samego dnia na zasadzie wypożyczenia do klubu przeniósł się Włoch Vincenzo Camilleri. thumb|[[Miloš Krasić - tegoroczny nabytek klubu i motor napędowy drużyny.]] 29 sierpnia Juventus zagrał swój pierwszy mecz w Serie A 2010/11 z AS Bari. Przegrał go 1-0 po bramce Massimo Donati. W ostatnim dniu letniego okna transferowego kliku zawodników zmieniło swoje kluby. Odeszli: Jonathan Zebina i Mauro Camoranesi (obaj rozwiązali swoje kontrakty za porozumieniem stron). Przyszli natomiast: Leandro Rinaudo, Armand Traoré i Frederik Sorensen (wszyscy zostali wypożyczeni). Po pierwszej kolejce Serie A nastąpiła przerwa w rozgrywkach spowodowana meczami w ramach eliminacji do ME-2012. Później był mecz 2. kolejki z Sampdorią zakończony remisem 3-3. Kilka dni później Juventus zadebiutował w fazie grupowej Ligi Europejskiej. Mecz z Lechem Poznań zakończył remisem 3-3. Kolejny mecz Starej Damy zakończył się okazałym zwycięstwem z Udinese 0-4. Kolejne spotkanie nie zakończyło się już korzystnym rezultatem, Juventus przegrał z Palermo 1-3. W kolejnym meczu Serie A Juventus wygrał z Cagliari 4-2. W meczu określanym mianem Derby d'Italia zremisował po bardzo wyrównanym spotkaniu z Interem 0-0. W kolejnych meczach Ligi Europejskiej remisował: 1-1 z Manchesterem, 1-1 z Salzburgiem, w rewanżu z austriacką drużyną 0-0. Szanse na awans do fazy pucharowej się zmniejszyły. Za to w lidze Juventus sprawował się dosyć dobrze. Wygrał na wyjeździe z Milanem 1-2, po bramkach Fabio Quagliarelli i Alessandro Del Piero. 1 grudnia 2010 Juventus rozegrał spotkanie z Lechem Poznań. Po wyrównanym spotkaniu rozegranym w bardzo trudnych warunkach (duży mróz, obfite opady śniegu, wiatr) zremisował 1-1 i stracił szansę na awans do kolejnej fazy Ligi Europejskiej. Porażka w Lidze Europejskiej nie załamała zespołu i w 15. kolejce Serie A wygrał on na wyjeździe pewnie z Catanią 1-3. 16 grudnia 2010 Juventus rozegrał swój ostatni mecz w Lidze Europejskiej obecnego sezonu. Zremisował go 1-1 i z kompletem 6 remisów zajął 3. miejsce w tabeli końcowej. Na zakończenie 2010 roku Juventus zremisował 1-1 z Chievo Werona w ramach rozgrywek Serie A. Pierwszy mecz roku 2011 był bardzo pechowy. Juventus został rozbity u siebie przez Parmę 1-4 i stracił najlepszego napastnika Fabio Quagliarellę, który doznał kontuzji kolana i nie zagra do końca sezonu . Po kontuzji Fabio wykluczającej go z reszty sezonu, Giuseppe Marotta zaczął szukać zastępcy. Wybór padł na Luke Toniego, który przeszedł do klubu za darmo i podpisał kontrakt do 2012. Kolejny mecz Juve w Serie A zakończył się wysoką porażką na wyjeździe z Napoli 3-0. Luca Toni po w miarę dobrej grze zdobył nawet bramkę, ale nie została ona zaliczona. 120px|right|[[Alessandro Del Piero - mimo swojego wieku najczęściej występujący piłkarz Juventusu w sezonie.]] 13 stycznia 2010 Juventus rozpoczął zmagania w Pucharze Włoch 2010/11. W pierwszym meczu pokonał zespół Catanii Calcio 2-0, ale okupił to kontuzją nowego gracza Luki Toniego. W kolejnym spotkaniu, tym razem 20 kolejki Serie A, Juventus pokonał ostatni zespół w tabeli AS Bari 2:1. Z powodu braku napastników, Giuseppe Marotta zaczął szukać kolejnych graczy. Sporo mówiło się o Antonio Floro Floresie, ale ostatecznie podpisał on kontrakt z Udinese Calcio . 27 stycznia do zespołu dołączył włoski stoper Andrea Barzagli a cztery dni później napastnik Alessandro Matri. Odszedł natomiast Nicola Legrottaglie do A.C. Milanu a Amauri został wypożyczony do Parmy. W kolejnych meczach Juventus grał w kratkę. Potrafił wygrać z Interem, ale przegrywał z zdecydowanie słabszymi zespołami. Pomimo tego faktu, trener Luigi Delneri zapewniał, że Juventus zagra w przyszłorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Po koniec lutego Juventus FC na zebraniu głównych udziałowców przedstawił sprawozdanie finansowe za pierwszą część sezonu 2010/2011, z którego wynika, iż klub stracił niemal 40 milionów euro. Było to spowodowane słabymi wynikami sportowymi i brakiem udziału w Champions League. W międzyczasie pojawiały się kolejne nazwiska następców Del Neriego. Mówiło się o Van Gaalu, Mancinim a później także o Andre Villas-Boasu. Nowy napastnik Juventusu Alessandro Matri wyrównał rekord skuteczności jako debiutant. W 10 kolejnych spotkaniach zdobył 10 bramek. thumb|[[Alessandro Matri - jeden z najlepszych strzelców Juventusu w sezonie 2010-11.]] Mimo bardzo słabej gry kilka meczów przed końcem pojawiła się szansa na zajęcie 4. miejsca dzięki pomyślnym dla Juventusu wynikom innych spotkań ligowych. Niestety, gdy inne zespoły grały po Juventus ten nie potrafił tego wykorzystać. Przykładem jest spotkanie 34. kolejki z Catanią. Juventus wygrywał 2-0 do 81. minuty. Ostatecznie zremisował po bramce Lodiego z doliczonego czasu gry. 1 maja 2011 Juventus pozyskał dwa młode talenty z Brazylii: Gabriela i Appelta Pires. 5 maja 2011 jednoroczny kontrakt podpisał Alessandro Del Piero. Kolejny blamażem było spotkanie z Chievo. Juventus prowadził 2-0, ale ostatecznie zremisował 2-2. Drużyna gości wyrównała w 120 sekund. Luigi Delneri tłumaczył słabe wyniki częstymi kontuzjami w zespole. 11 maja Jean Claude Blanc zrezygnował z posady w zarządzie Juventusu, jego obowiązki przejął Aldo Mazzia. Natomiast faworytem na miejsce nowego trenera został Antonio Conte, wieloletni zawodnik Juventusu. W ostatnim meczu Serie A 2010/11 Juventus zremisował z Napoli 2-2 i w przyszłym sezonie nie zagra w europejskich pucharach. Po zakończeniu sezonu Del Piero został wybrany najlepszych zawodnikiem zespołu, był także najczęściej występującym piłkarzem we Włoszech. Zagrał łącznie w 45 spotkaniach. Del Neri natomiast został trzecim najgorszym trenerem Juve. Jego średnia punktów na mecz to 1,52. Gorsi od niego są tylko Gigi Maifedi i Alberto Zaccheroni. Ostatnim spotkaniem minionego sezonu był mecz z Manchesterem United zorganizowanym na cześć Gary'ego Neville'a. Juventus wygrał 2-1 po bramkach Pepe i Giandonato. Sezon 2011/12 Kolejny sezon Marotta zaczął pozyskaniem Andrea Pirlo i Reto Zieglera. Zawodnicy nic nie kosztowali, gdyż nie byli związani już z innymi klubami. 31 maja Juventus zakończył współpracę z Del Nerim a powitał nowego szkoleniowca Antonio Conte. Z ust nowego trenera padły m.in. takie słowa: Juventus musi mieć charakter. Moja drużyna musi mieć przysłowiowe jaja, narzucać warunki gry, kontrolować piłkę i odzyskiwać ją jak najszybciej. To, czego nam potrzeba, to przede wszystkim właściwej mentalności. Tydzień później Conte ogłosił swój sztab trenerski. Współpracownikami Antonio zostali: Angelo Alessio, Cristian Stellini, Paolo Bertelli i Claudio Filippi. Kilka dni później oficjalna strona klubu podała, że w okresie przygotowawczym Juventus odwiedzi USA i zagra tam z miejscowymi zespołami. Zagra łącznie trzy mecze z czego jeden 26 lipca w Nowym Jorku. 16 czerwca został oficjalnie potwierdzony transfer Michele Pazienzy który przeszedł na zasadzie wolnego transferu. 15 czerwca Włoska Federacja Piłkarska zawiesiła dożywotnio Luciano Moggiego i nie będzie on mógł pełnić żadnej funkcji w profesjonalnym klubie piłkarskim z Włoch. 22 czerwca została wyjaśniona sprawa wypożyczonych do Juventusu piłkarzy. Klub podpisał z 4 kontrakty a reszta wróciła do swoich klubów. Alessandro Matri został wykupiony z Cagliari za kwotę 15.5 miliona euro, podpisał także 4-letni kontrakt. Fabio Quagliarella został wykupiony z Napoli za kwotę 10.5 miliona euro i podpisał 3-letni kontrakt. Simone Pepe został wykupiony z Udinese za kwotę 7.5 miliona euro i podpisał 4-letni kontrakt. Marco Motta został wykupiony z Udinese za kwotę 3.75 miliona euro i podpisał 4-letni kontrakt. Tego samego dnia Parma wykupiła połowę karty zawodniczej Giovinco za kwotę 3 milionów euro. 23 czerwca na spotkaniu rady nadzorczej został uchwalony plan rozwojowy na okres 2011-2012/2015-2016, w którym zwiększono budżet o 120 milionów euro. 4 lipca z klubem został się Hasan Salihamidžić. Przeszedł do VfL Wolfsburg za zasadzie wolnego transferu. thumb|Andrea Pirlo, mózg zespołu w sezonie 2011-2012. 6 lipca zostały ogłoszone nowe stroje Juventusu. Domowe stroje posiadają poszarpane paski, a stroje wyjazdowe są koloru różowego z czarną gwiazdą. Kilka dni później zakończenie kariery ogłosił Fabio Cannavaro, piłkarz Juventusu w latach 2004-2006 i 2009-2010. Pierwszy oficjalny sparing Juventus rozegrał 15 lipca z zespołem Rappresentativa Valsusa. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 12-1. Ostatnie spotkanie podczas zgrupowania w Bardonecchia Juventus rozegrał w 17 lipca z zespołem Lucento, spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 6-1 dla Juventusu. Po zakończeniu spotkania trener Conte ogłosił skład na zgrupowanie w USA. W składzie zabrakło Melo i Amauriego. 20 lipca za porozumieniem stron Juventus rozwiązał kontrakt z Portugalczykiem Tiago, wkrótce potem piłkarz podpisał kontrakt z Atletico Madryt. Dwa dni później Juventus pozbył się Felipe Melo, który dołączył do tureckiego Galatasaray na zasadzie wypożyczenia za kwotę 1,5 mln euro. W ten sam dzień do Juventusu dołączył Arturo Vidal za kwotę 10,5 mln euro. 28 lipca Mohamed Sissoko został sprzedany do francuskiego PSG za kwotę 7 mln euro. 1 sierpnia Juventus ogłosił pozyskanie Mirko Vučinića z AS Romy. Juventus miał zacząć sezon od meczu Udinese w ramach 1. kolejki Serie A. Nie doszło jednak do tego z powodu strajku piłkarzy. 9 września odbyła się ceremonia otwarcia nowego stadionu Juventusu. W ramach uroczystości odbył się mecz z Notts County, zakończony wynikiem 1-1. Pierwszą historyczną bramkę na nowym stadionie zdobył Iaquinta w 54. minucie. W pierwszym oficjalnym meczu w ramach 2. kolejki Serie A, Juventus pokonał drużynę AC Parmy 4-1. Po okazałym zwycięstwie forma jednak spadła i Juventus zaliczył 2 remisy. Pod koniec września był jednak na 2. miejscu w tabeli Serie A. 2 października Juventus pokonał poprzedniego mistrza Włoch AC Milan 2-0, po dwóch bramkach Marchisio w końcówce. 18 października Andrea Agnelli oznajmił iż ten sezon będzie ostatnim sezonem Alessandro Del Piero. 29 października Juventus pokonał Inter Mediolan 1-2. 8 listopada 2011 został ogłoszony wyrok trybunału w Neapolu w sprawie Luciano Moggiego. Został skazany na 5 lat i 4 miesiące więzienia i dożywotni zakaz pełnienia funkcji publicznych. thumb|Drugie ogniwo zespołu z sezonu 2011-2012 - Arturo Vidal. 8 grudnia 2011 Juventus zadebiutował w Pucharze Włoch 2011-2012. Po dogrywce pokonał zespół Bologny 2-1. Rok 2012 Juventus zaczął od towarzyskiego meczu z zespołem Al-Hilal. Po tym meczu w Serie A czekała potyczka z zespołem US Lecce. Na wyjeździe Juventus pokonał ten zespół 0-1. W Pucharze Włoch (1/4 finału) Juventus pokonał zespół AC Parmy 3-0. Półfinałowym przeciwnikiem w Pucharze Włoch został AC Milan. W pierwszym półfinałowym meczu Pucharu Włoch Juventus pokonał Milan na wyjeździe 1-2. Po w miarę równych wynikach, 18 lutego rozpoczął się okres kryzysu. W pięciu kolejnych meczach Juventus zaliczał remisy przez co spadł z pozycji lidera na 2. miejsce w tabeli Serie A. Dopiero 17 marca udało się przełamać ten impas, wygrywając na wyjeździe okazale z Fiorentiną 0-5. W kolejnym meczu 20 marca, Juventus zremisował z AC Milanem 2-2 w dogrywce w ramach Pucharu Włoch, przez co awansował do finału. W kolejnych dwóch bardzo ważnych spotkaniach Juventus pokonał drużynę Interu (2-0), Napoli (3-0), Palermo (0-2), Lazio (2-1). 6 maja (37 kolejka Serie A) Juventus pokonał na wyjeździe drużynę Cagliari Calcio, przez co zapewnił sobie tytuł mistrza Włoch. W ostatnie kolejce pokonał pewnie Atalantę 3-1 co sprawiło, że został niepokonaną drużyną Serie A 2011/2012. 20 maja odbył się finał Pucharu Włoch. Juventus przegrał z Napoli 0-2. Sezon 2012/13 Pierwszym zawodnikiem, który dołączył w nowym sezonie był Martín Cáceres, który przeszedł z Sevilli za kwotę 8 mln euro. Kolejnym był Emanuele Giaccherini, który został wykupiony po okresie wypożyczenia za kwotę 4,25 mln euro z AC Cesena. Jeszcze w czerwcu do Juventusu powrócił Sebastian Giovinco. 30 czerwca wygasł kontrakt Alessandro Del Piero, który po 19 latach przestał być zawodnikiem Juventusu. Na początku miesiąca piłkarzami Juventusu zostali Kwadwo Asamoah i Mauricio Isla. Niedługo po nich do zespołu dołączył Lúcio. Przedsezonowy obóz Juventusu rozpoczął się 12 lipca i trwał do 23 lipca. Juventus rozegrał mecz z Aygreville, który wygrał 7-1. 21 lipca turyński klub wziął udział w turnieju Trofeo TIM, w którym zajął drugie miejsce, przegrywając mecz z Interem i wygrywając mecz z AC Milanem. Pod koniec lipca Hertha rozegrała spotkanie z Juventusem z okazji 120-lecia berlińskiego klubu, zakończony zwycięstwem Juventusu 2-0 po dwóch bramkach Milosa Krasica. Kolejnymi meczami były spotkania z Benficą Lizbona (1-1) i Malagą (2-0). 4 sierpnia do zespołu dołączył Paul Pogba, a zespół opuścił Miloš Krasić, którzy przeszedł do Fenerbahçe S.K.. 10 sierpnia został wypożyczony do zespołu Galatasaray S.K. Felipe Melo 11 sierpnia w Pekinie został rozegrany mecz o Superpuchar Włoch między Juventusem a Napoli. Po dogrywce Juventus wygrał mecz 4-2. 16 sierpnia zostało rozegrane spotkanie między drużyną Juventusu a zespołem rezerw. 19 sierpnia został rozegrany mecz o Trofeum Berlusconiego. W tym roku trofeum trafiło do Turynu. Po zakończeniu okresu przygotowawczego Juventus rozegrał pierwsze spotkanie w ramach Serie A 25 sierpnia z AC Parmą. Mecz zakończył się rezultatem 2-0 dla Juve. 30 sierpnia miało miejsce losowanie grup Ligi Mistrzów. Juventus znalazł się w grupie E z Chelsea, Szachtarem Donieck i FC Nordsjælland. Pierwszym rywale Juve była Chelsea. W ostatnim dniu okienka transferowego Juventus sprowadził na pozycję napastnika Nicklas Bendtnera. Nowy sezon Juventus zaczął bez Antonio Conte na ławce trenerskiej, który został skazany początkowo na 10 miesięcy w wyniku afery Calcioscommesse. Powrócił na ławkę trenerską dopiero na początku grudnia. Od początku sezonu jego obowiązki pełnił Massimo Carrera. W kolejnym meczu Serie A Juventus podejmował Udinese Calcio. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 4-1 dla turyńczyków. W 3. kolejce Juventus podejmował drużynę Genoi. Mecz zakończył się rezultatem 2-1 dla turyńczyków. W kolejnych spotkaniach Juventus trzymał równą formę. Wygrywał spotkanie za spotkaniem mimo braku na ławce Antonio Conte. 4 listopada w meczu z Interem nazywanym Derbami Włoch, padła pierwsza porażka od prawie 1,5 roku. Juventus przegrał z Interem 1-3. 12 grudnia Juventus rozegrał pierwsze spotkanie w ramach Pucharu Włoch. Mecz z Cagliari Calcio zakończył się zwycięstwem turyńczyków 1-0. Kolejnym rywalem był AC Milan z którym Juventus wygrał po dogrywce 2-1. W 1/2 finału Juventus zmierzył się z Lazio. W pierwszym meczu był remis 1-1, a w rewanżu Juventus przegrał 2-1. 19 września po kilkuletniej przerwie Juventus zmierzył się z Chelsea w Londynie. Mecz rozpoczął się na korzyść Londyńczyków, którzy już w 33. minucie prowadzili 2-0. Jeszcze przed przerwą jedną bramkę odrobił Arturo Vidal. Ostatecznie mecz zakończył się wynikiem 2-2, wyrównującą bramkę zdobył Fabio Quagliarella. Na początku października Juventus zmierzył się w ramach drugiej kolejki Ligi Mistrzów z Szachtarem Donieck. Mecz zakończył się remisem 1-1. Kolejnym spotkaniem był mecz z FC Nordsjælland zakończony podobnie jak mecz z Szachtarem 1-1. W rewanżu Juventus pewnie pokonał duński zespół 4-0. W rewanżowym spotkaniu z Turynie z londyńską Chelseą, Juventus wygrał 3-0, bo bardzo dobrym spotkaniu. Strzelcami bramek byli: Fabio Quagliarella, Arturo Vidal i Sebastian Giovinco. W ostatnim meczu fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów Juventus wygrał z Szachtarem po samobójczym trafieniu Kuchera. Fazę grupową Juventus zakończył na pierwszym miejscu. W losowaniu par 1/8 finału trafił na Celtic Glasgow. 12 lutego rozegrał w Glasgow został rozegrany pierwszy mecz. Mimo szybko strzelonej bramki Alessandro Matriego, znaczną przewagę mieli gracze Celticu. Sytuacja zmieniła się pod koniec meczu, gdy padły dwie bramki dla Juve. Strzelcami byli Marchisio i Vucinic. Rewanż był jedynie formalnością i po jednostronnym pojedynku Juventus wygrał 2-0. W 1/4 finału Juventus trafił na Bayern Monachium, finalistę poprzedniej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. W pierwszym meczu rozgrywanym w Monachium Juventus przegrał 2-0. Pierwsza bramka padła już w 1. minucie. W rewanżu mimo poprawy gry w stosunku do poprzedniego meczu, padł taki sam wynik i Juventus odpadł z tej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. W Serie A Juventus cały czas prowadził. Na drugim miejscu było Napoli, jednak różnica między dwoma zespołami wynosiła około 10 punktów. Drugie zwycięstwo z rzędu Juventus zapewnił sobie 3 kolejki przed końcem sezonu w meczu z Palermo, zakończonym skromny zwycięstwem 1-0, bo bramce Arturo Vidala. Obecny sezon Sezon po sezonie |} Kategoria:Drużyna Juventusu Turyn